


Stars and Ice

by shirubias



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform, daniel as iceman, fluff??, idk how to tag, kinda angsty, ong as rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirubias/pseuds/shirubias
Summary: "You're new, right?" The guy asked rhetorically. "Let me show you around!" He turned around, giving Seongwu the sign to follow him outside the room."And welcome to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."





	Stars and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what im doing, i just really love the x-men and ongniel

“Run.”

Seongwu looked at his mother in disbelief, his mouth opening wide in shock at his own mother words. How could she even say something like this in this moment? He looked at the lifeless body on his bed, more tears coming out of his eyes.

“H-How-“ Seongwu’s eyes fixated on the boy’s body still on his bed, his eyes turned white and lifeless, his veins showing up from his face to his neck, arms and neck, his voice died down in his throat. “H-He-“ He didn’t know what he was trying to say, he could barely breathe between his sobs.

His mother tried to come closer to him, trying to pull him for a hug, a hug that it would usually give comfort in such a situation, but Seongwu jumped out before his mother could even touch him.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, embracing himself as if it would protect him, when he was the one everyone needed to be protected from.

His mother sighed. “You’ve to run away, love, before anyone finds out about this.” She turned around to the bed where the reason of all of this laid. “He’s going to find you, he’ll protect you and no one will know about this.”

“W-Who” He gulped, trying to make a phrase that had some sense. “Who’s going to find me?” Seongwu couldn’t understand what his mother was trying to say; he couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Just run! Run!” His mother insisted.

Seongwu had no idea what he was doing when he felt his feet moving, as if it was an instinct. He ran down the stairs and pushed the door. The autumn night breeze hit his wet face, the dark night welcomed him, not even the moon and the stars were in the sky to give him light. He ran, he ran as fast as he could through the way he knew so well, the way he would always take to get home.

He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know what he was even doing, the only thing on his mind was what had happened just a few minutes ago. Tears kept streaming down his face, the cold tickling his eyes and the picture of the dead boy in his bed still vivid in his head. He just agreed to go on a date, this wasn’t supposed to happen, how did it even happen? He was a mix of emotions, confusion, shock, sadness, and anxiety taking over his mind. A flash of the boy lifeless white eyes suddenly appeared before his eyes and in a moment he fell. He had tripped on something, but it didn’t matter. Seongwu couldn’t bring himself to stand up and keep running, he didn’t know where he was and tears blurred his vision.

“Hello Ong Seongwu.” A stranger male voice said. He looked around, not seeing anyone near him that could’ve said anything, the street was completely empty.

And suddenly it hit him.

“I’m Charles Xavier, or Professor X, if you prefer.”

He was a mutant. And he had just killed someone.

 

 

_

 

 

Seongwu stood in front of the, so known, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He had heard the institute was huge through the news but he never expected it to be like this. The big door was full of people of all kind of ages and race, coming in and out of the mansion.

Everyone seemed so happy and comfortable around him, he felt like he was living in some kind of TV commercial about how great this school was. Everyone smiled and laughed, everyone except him, who couldn’t even bring himself to be in awe of his surroundings, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Everything had happened so fast the day Professor X had found him, two mutants had found him and immediately flew him over to New York, in a blink of an eye he found himself in front of the Professor X, who reassured him he was safe now and they were going to teach him how to control his powers, he could stay at the mansion for how much time he needed and wanted. Seongwu just wanted to go back home, but this was his only way for him to be safe, and for others to be safe.

He had heard a lot about mutants in his life, his mother was an activist, even thought she wasn’t a mutant herself she had thought him how mutants were equal to everyone, that they were just a little more special, but still humans nonetheless that deserved rights like everyone else. Unfortunately, a lot of people still didn’t think this way about mutants. However, when his mother would tell him about mutants when he was a kid, he thought they would, like, move the wind, read minds, control fire and cool stuff. For sure, he didn’t think he could be a mutant, and with the power to absorb life with his touch at that. He felt nauseous only at the thought of having such a power, he hated himself for that, who was he to take someone’s life? He had no right to be able choose that.

Seongwu made his way inside the big mansion. It was even bigger than he could’ve expected, mutants everywhere with books under their arms. The place had an elegant old style, typical of western schools, Seongwu guessed, the kind he had always seen in American films. He looked down his feet, noticing the big “X” drawn on the floor.

After standing in the middle of the hall for too long, Seongwu took a deep breath and started looking for his room; X101. He took the stairs, looking around in case there were some signs of where he was supposed to go, which weren’t a lot and confused him a lot.

It took him one hour and a half to find the room he was assigned to stay. All the corridors and doors looked the same, which had confused him more than one time, it was going to take some time to get used to it, to get used to all of this.

The door to his room was opened, which probably meant his roommate was already there. He softly knocked, looking left and right. Some clothes where scattered on the right bed of the room, which probably meant whoever his roommate was, he had already decided to take the right side of the room, which already seemed messy. He didn’t really care what was his side, he didn’t have anything with him anyway.

He looked around the place. It was simple, like any other dorm room, two beds took most of the space, two relatively small closets were at the end of the room and a long desk was placed in front of the window, which gave a view on the campus. The right side, supposedly his roommate side, had a X-Men poster on the wall, a bag of jellies and pile of comics was scattered on the bed and a small plant was put on the desk.

The little plant stood in the shadow, already looking a little more slumped than it should be. Seongwu reached for the pot to move it in the sun, but when his hands touched it, the plant quickly turned a greyish colour and slumped down. He immediately retreated his hand, but it was too late, he just took the life of a little plant. He held his hand to his chest, too scared now to touch anything living.

“Hey.” The voice startled Seongwu, making him jump backwards, hitting a chair, which hit the ground right after, making a loud thump.

The owner of the voice chuckled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Seongwu turned around, looking at the boy in front of him. He was as tall as him but his body was much broader than Seongwu’s, making him look slightly taller, his hair was silver and covered his forehead, his face was handsome and a little mole under his left eye completed it, making it more fascinating.

“You must be my roommate, right? I’m Kang Daniel.” The guy said, extending his hand out for a handshake, a big grin on his face that turned his eyes into crescents.

Seongwu looked at the other’s hand and held his hands tighter to his chest, too scared this person he had just met could be in any way affected by his touch, just like the plant. He just nodded.

“I’m Ong Seongwu.” He simply said, without taking the hand. His roommate, or maybe he should really start calling him Daniel already, retired his hand, clearing his throat awkwardly. Daniel must have thought he was an asshole.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwu said, his eyes going back and forth between him and the plant. Daniel frowned, confused at his sudden apology. He pointed at the dead plant on the desk. “For killing your plant.”

Daniel looked at the now grey dead plant, his mouth forming a little “O” shape. “I-it’s alright.” He said, still kind of shocked at the fact his new roommate had in anyway killed it in a few seconds. Seongwu also seemed kind of sad about what he did, pouting at the little dead plant, even thought it wasn’t a big deal to Daniel.

“It’s not a big deal, look.” Daniel cupped his hands together on the desk, making Seongwu’s curious as he leaned down and blew between his hands. When he opened his hands, what seemed like a rose made of ice took place on the desk, shining under the sun. Seongwu looked at it in awe.

“I tried to make it pretty.” Daniel said giggling, bringing a hand behind him to scratch his nape, embarrassed. “But you can touch it, at least.”

Seongwu’s eyes stared at the transparent glassy rose and took in his hand, it was cold to the touch, but the fact Daniel, who he had just met and also had being rude to, had made him a flower for him to be able to touch, warmed his heart. He mumbled a small Thanks to Daniel, to which the other just smiled to.

“You’re new, right? Let me show you around.” Daniel moved his arm as a sign for Seongwu to follow him, which he did after putting down the iced rose on the desk.

“And welcome to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning!”

 

 

_

 

 

“I had a fun night.” He said, holding his hand while they were sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, I’m glad I listened to my friends.” Seongwu said, starting to giggle and him joining too.

“I should really thank your friends then.” He said, cupping Seongwu’s cheek with his other hand.

Seongwu had been anticipating this moment for the whole evening, his heart beating like crazy as he leaned closer to him, their lips getting more close, brushing. He seemed to be taking his time but Seongwu couldn’t take it no more, he quickly pressed his lips against his.

They kissed. Seongwu was giving his very first kiss. It wasn’t awkward or bad, as he always had imagined in his first scenarios. It was sweet. He was kissing back for a while, until he gripped Seongwu’s wrist strongly, humming in their kiss. Seongwu took it as a sign to take it further, he opened his mouth to welcome the other, but weirdly there was no response. Seongwu stopped kissing him and opened his eyes. A pair of white eyes stared lifelessly at him.

 

  
Seongwu woke up screaming, completely drenched in sweat, his face wet from tears. Even thought he was awake, he couldn’t manage to open his eyes, the images of the boy’s dead body in his room kept showing up.

“Seongwu, wake up!” He heard a familiar deep voice. “It’s just a dream, you’re safe.” He kept saying.

Seongwu opened his eyes and found Daniel in front of him, his hands almost reaching Seongwu’s shoulders. He immediately jumped up in the corner of the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest, trying to stay as far as he could from Daniel.

“I’m not touching you.” Daniel raised his hands up, showing he wasn’t going anywhere near him.

Seongwu buried his head between his chest and knees; tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his face, his whole body shaking. He couldn’t help but cry until he was too tired.

This became a routine in Seongwu’s life. It’s been a month since he arrived at the institute, and even thought he was safe, he had never felt more horrible in his life right now. He would either sleep and have nightmares or not sleep at all, and Daniel would be there, trying to calm him down every time he would wake up screaming.

Seongwu and Daniel quickly became close during this month, not like Seongwu interacted with any other person. Daniel would accompany him to every class, then bring him to lunch with him where Seongwu would sit together with Daniel’s group of friends, and then they would either study together at the library or Seongwu would go watch Daniel practicing. They talked, at least Daniel talked a lot, to which he felt really thankful. He really couldn’t understand how he could be so nice to him, how he would try so hard to communicate with him and help him out, but yet it was something he loved and cherished, the thought of someone caring for him, of someone being worried about him. He hadn’t heard anything from his mom, even thought he had sent letters to her every Sunday. He was starting to think, he really was alone now, but then Daniel would pop up, with his warm smiles and his kindness. Seongwu was starting to get scared of himself, of his feelings, and getting this close to someone wasn’t going to come out good.

Daniel sat beside him on the bed. “It’s okay, Ong.” He whispered near him. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Seongwu really wanted to believe this, but deep down he knew, it would never get better, not when he’s like this, not when the only thing he can do is literally destroy lives. But he doesn’t say that to Daniel, because he knows he’s just trying to comfort him, it wouldn’t be nice of him. Instead he wipes his tears and looks up. He must look pathetic, after days of going on like this.

“I’m sorry for always waking you up.” Seongwu said, his voice cracking a little.

“Don’t be, it’s because I’m a light sleeper.” He said sarcastically. Seongwu couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that, knowing that he was the heaviest sleeper.

Daniel gave him a little smile, he was itching to touch him so much, to even just give a pat on his shoulder, hold his hand, but Seongwu was completely terrified of touching other people, he would even try to not bump into anyone through the day. Daniel knew about Seongwu’s power, he had told him a few days after they first met, and it scared him yet fascinated him at the same time. He couldn’t understand how a person so sweet and kind like Seongwu could hold such a power. A horrible power, yet one of the most powerful he had known about.

“You should go to sleep.” Seongwu said, sniffing his nose.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Well, no…”

“Then I’m not either.”

Seongwu looked at him, who was staring back. His eyes were looking at him softly, Seongwu couldn’t help but feeling a mess every time Daniel looked at him like that, he didn’t understand what it meant, and sometimes he was too scared about what it could mean.

“Need help sleeping?” Daniel asked rhetorically. Seongwu raised his eyebrows, just nodding knowingly.

Daniel laid down on his bed, getting comfortable under the sheets and then tapped the space beside him. “Come here.”

Seongwu looked hesitantly at the space beside Daniel. It could go completely wrong, again. What if they accidentally touch? What if he can’t control his powers at all while sleeping (when he could barely control them when he was awake)? What if Daniel-

“I’m not going to touch you, don’t worry.” Daniel gave him a reassuring smile.

And Seongwu trusted him, he just didn’t trust himself

He laid beside him, keeping a small distance between the two of them, so that they wouldn’t touch. He was greeted with Daniel’s soft smile. They looked at each other without saying anything, it wasn’t needed to say something and Seongwu sure didn’t need to talk right now, he was content with staring at Daniel beside him. Daniel was obviously tired, he was trying hard to not let his eyelids close, opening them wider every time they threatened to close.

“Daniel, just sleep…” Seongwu whispered. “You’re obviously tired.”

“I’m not.” He said. “And I’m not sleeping until you do first.”

Seongwu sighed, he didn’t feel like sleeping at all, too scared he would still have nightmares. He closed his eyes, so that it seemed like he was trying to sleep, for the sake of Daniel. He would just wait for Daniel to sleep and then he would get out of bed, yes, that was it. But tiredness took over him and Daniel’s body was strangely warm in contrast to his power. Next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep beside him.

 

 

_

 

 

Daniel hands had a blue aura around them, from which ice came out as he pointed them to the moving targets. He would freeze some fake targets completely and then kicking them, making the break into million pieces, to others he would just freeze their heads, that would make them immediately fall down.

Seongwu looked at him training through the glass, waiting for him to finish like always. He always liked watching Daniel training, he would be so excited after and would tell him all about new skills he had learned and how one day he would be a great X-Men. Daniel always reminded of a giant puppy when he was excited like this, and it would always make him feel better.

His second month at Xavier’s Institute was doing slightly better than the first. He still couldn’t sleep, but now instead of doing nothing he would go training at night, trying to control his powers. He would exercise with plants, trying to hold them and touch them as long as he could, which no matter how much he tried, it didn’t show any in improvements. The longest a plant had survived in his hands was 3 minutes, the others would just die immediately when he touched them. He was starting to think, there was no way he could ever control this, he would just always take and it couldn’t be otherwise, there was no other way.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” Daniel’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Seongwu looked at him and nodded.

“You could’ve knocked instead of watching me for, I don’t know…”

“One hour.” Seongwu answered quickly.

“That’s too long, you should’ve told me, so that we could go to the café earlier.” Daniel took his bag and joined Seongwu’s side. They started walking to the exit of the training space.

“I don’t mind watching you training.” Seongwu softly said, looking down on his feet. “It’s fun.”

Daniel looked at him, a small smile forming on his lips. “Really?” Seongwu nodded two times.

Daniel just started chuckling, making Seongwu frown, because he didn’t understand what was so funny at the moment. “Why are you laughing?”

In response, Daniel just laughed more. “Because you’re too adorable, Ong.”

A blush crept on his face at Daniel’s words. Daniel had started giving more and more compliments recently, sometimes he would tell him he’s beautiful out of nowhere, making Seongwu’s heart beat like crazy, his face suddenly becoming warm. He didn’t understand how Daniel could still see some beauty with him, after everything that he had done he couldn’t find anything beautiful about himself, but Daniel would always come out of nowhere with his compliments. Seongwu’s feelings kept growing every time he passed time with Daniel, he admitted to himself that he liked him, which was already a big deal, but he was trying to keep a certain distance between them, so that Daniel would not in any way feel something for him, because he knew it could never work out if they ever got together, it was just delusional to think they would ever. However, it was too late.

Seongwu just remained silent as they walked around campus, making their way to the campus’ café where they would usually go to almost every day. Their hands were slightly brushing as they were walking side by side. Daniel thought he wanted to hold his hand so bad right now, as he looked at Seongwu who was still looking at his feet. Daniel was naturally a clingy-touchy kind of person, and not being able to touch not only a friend, but someone he liked at that too, irked him most of the time. He sighed, looking at his hands so close to each other, he could just move a little his hand and-

Suddenly, Daniel had an idea. He looked in front him, trying to act like nothing was happening, and then to Seongwu’s hand.

Seongwu felt something cold on the palm of his hand. He frowned and looked down in his hand, what he saw leaving completely speechless.

Daniel’s hand had turned into ice and was holding his hand. Seongwu looked at him, who kept looking in front of him, a slight blush showing on his cheek. Seongwu looked away, he was pretty sure his face was red as a tomato, but he didn’t care, because he was holding Daniel’s hand, his iced hand but still his hand. His heart was beating like crazy in his rib cage, he was scared it would come out at some point. He moved his hand slightly, intertwining his fingers with Daniel’s, holding tighter on the hard, cold hand, he didn’t care that it wasn’t soft skin against his and instead hard ice, it was Daniel’s hand, and he could touch it without harming him. He couldn’t help but smile at their hands together, a big smile present on Daniel’s face too.

But did he really deserve to feel happy like this? Seongwu thought, he didn’t.

 

 

_

 

 

“You can do it, Seongwu, concentrate.”

“No, I can’t!” He yelled.

“Seongwu, you can do anything.” Professor X said behind the glass the separated him from the training room.

Seongwu turned his head to the glass, looking at the Professor and two other X-Men members behind him. It was the middle of the night, he didn’t even know what hour and it honestly didn’t matter to him right now. He was training on his own like usual, when the Professor approached him, saying he wanted to see how much he improved. Seongwu could hold a plant for five minutes, before it died in his hands, that was it. But now, Professor X was giving him a challenge.

He looked at the bunny they had given him just a few minutes ago, probably clueless about what was happening right now. They had asked him to hold the bunny without killing it. Seongwu had never tried his powers on animals, plants were easier because they didn’t move or have feelings and thoughts, he supposed, but animals he just couldn’t. Wasn’t it the same as killing a person? He didn’t understand how they could ask him to do something like that.

“It’s going to die, I can’t!” Seongwu insisted.

“He’s not going to if you don’t want it to die.” The Professor said in his usual calm voice. “Concentrate. Think about who you would never want to hurt and add the bunny to your list. “

Seongwu thought about his mother and his sister, he could never hurt them, he thought about his old friends, which he didn’t even know if they still thought about him, but he still wouldn’t hurt them, he thought about the guy he had took his life from for the first time, he was dead but he still would’ve never tried to hurt him if he knew, and then he thought about Daniel, he could never hurt him even slightly, he didn’t want to hurt him in any way. He followed Professor X’s advice and thought about how he didn’t want to hurt the bunny in front him, he would never hurt the bunny in the first place.

He took a deep breathe, concentrating solely on the bunny in front of him, he didn’t think about the possibility that he could kill, he just thought about not killing it. He leaned down, slowly reaching for the little animal. He touched it, the bunny still breathing and looking fine. He looked at the Professor watching him through the glass and then back at the small animal. He closed his eyes, picturing the bunny alive in his arms, so he held it firmly. When he opened his eyes, the bunny was still alive. Seongwu couldn’t help but smile at it, pulling the small animal to his chest. The Professor smiled at him proudly through the glass.

It was a small step forward maybe, but a big step for Seongwu.

 

 

_

 

 

Giggles filled the silence of the night, coming from Daniel and Seongwu, who were lying on a blanket on the field outside of campus. They sneaked out at midnight, Daniel insisted on going stargazing, saying it could help him for his astrology class (Seongwu was pretty sure Daniel didn’t follow an astrology class) and Seongwu agreed. The sky was clear tonight and a lot of stars were visible, he couldn’t help but in awe at how beautiful it looked. He loved going stargazing back home; he would sit on his house’s rooftop and look at the sky for hours, wondering about all its secrets.

With Daniel, stargazing was different. Daniel couldn’t stop talking even for a second, trying to guess how many stars were in the sky tonight, or making up constellations by connecting some stars. Seongwu hadn’t stopped laughing even for a second at Daniel’s antics, and it usually was Daniel the one always laughing. He was genuinely happy right now, with Daniel. The thought that he didn’t deserve happiness was still in the back of his mind, but he still tried to enjoy this moment.

Daniel’s left hand turned into ice and took Seongwu’s hand in his. They held hands a lot more after finding out it didn’t have any effect on Daniel, since it was just ice. Seongwu really liked holding it, he got used to the cold quick, sometimes he even was glad it was ice when his hand would get too sweaty.

Daniel’s iced fingers played with Seongwu’s, touching and caressing his hand. Seongwu looked softly at their hands. He wondered how would it have been between him and Daniel if he wasn’t like this, if he was just a mutant with a different kind of power that didn’t involve taking lives, or even if he was just a mutant. Would they always look for the other’s touch? Would they hug a lot? He always saw Daniel being clingy to his best friends, he couldn’t but wonder how it would feel to be in his arms, to even just playfully hit his arm, to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, to do the most simple gestures.

“What are you thinking about?” Daniel’s deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Seongwu looked at their hands, their fingers intertwined, he tried to squeeze Daniel’s hand, obviously not being able to against the hard ice.

Seongwu sighed, should he just say it? It was the perfect moment, under the stars, with their hands together.

“I’m thinking about us.”

Daniel looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise and his lips slightly agape. “About us?”

“Y-Yeah,” Seongwu gulped. “How- How we would be if I wasn’t like this.”

Daniel’s expression turned softer. “I’m sure whatever you’re thinking about, we could totally be that.”  
“Daniel…”

“It’s going to take some time.” Daniel continued before Seongwu could say anything. “To control it, but I know you’re going to make it, I believe in you, Seongwu.”

Seongwu sighed. “What if I will never be able to control it? What if this is the only thing I can do?”

“Seongwu…” Daniel said, squeezing Seongwu’s hand as softly as he could. “Everyone can control their own power, no matter how bad it can get.”

Seongwu closed his eyes, holding onto Daniel’s hand. He could believe everything that Daniel said; he really believed he could get better, for his family, for himself and for Daniel. It wasn’t going to be easy, it wasn’t going to be fast, but at least he wasn’t alone.

He felt something soft pressing against his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Daniel was above him, kissing his forehead softly. He moved away, looking at Seongwu. Daniel was fine, he wasn’t hurt, he wasn’t dead, he was there, breathing. They looked at each other. Seongwu could feel a spark of hope growing in him.

“And I will be here with you, no matter how long it’s going to take, no matter how hard it’s going to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof if you read all of that mess, congrats! this was kind of a last minute decision so it's kinda rushed im sowwy but i still wanted to post it in time for ongniel week day 3. This is the first time i post on ao3 so hi, ao3 community, im shi, on twt im @loonever but some of you might know me as @ongnielau for my ongniel social media aus, anyway i hope u guys like this, leave kudos and comments if u want i guess?? uwu im out


End file.
